1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, an electronic flash apparatus and a camera, and in particular, to the lighting apparatus, electronic flash apparatus and camera using a light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic flash apparatus of a camera uses a xenon tube as a light source. However, the electronic flash apparatus using the xenon tube as the light source has a drawback that strobing with a slow shutter is not possible because it can only emit instantaneous light of a few milliseconds or so. It also has a drawback that, as the xenon tube has a spectral characteristic close to daylight color, a photo of unnatural tone is made if strobing for the sake of back light correction is performed in the morning or in the evening.
Thus, the electronic flash apparatus using an LED as the light source is proposed in order to resolve the drawbacks of the electronic flash apparatus using the xenon tube as the light source (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-116481 for instance).